


ready, set, go

by spacenarwhal



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kindergarten Teacher Foggy, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/pseuds/spacenarwhal
Summary: “How’s it looking kid?” Matt asks, running his hands over Rosie’s plaits to make sure they’re even. Rosie hums, bright and bubbling with excitement, “They’re good we can go now!” She hops off right out of Matt’s lap and rushes over to the door where her brand new backpack has been waiting for her since they went supply shopping last week. Her new supplies rattle inside when she picks it up and slides it on her back. “C’mon Daddy, we’re going to be late.”





	ready, set, go

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this forever ago but the emotional distress of the day drove me towards it again, you know before I dive head first into angst and pain.
> 
> I may add to this now and again, but it'll be more collected one shots in-verse than a linear story. 
> 
> Thank you!

“How’s it looking kid?” Matt asks, running his hands over Rosie’s plaits to make sure they’re even. Rosie hums, bright and bubbling with excitement, “They’re good we can go now!” She hops off right out of Matt’s lap and rushes over to the door where her brand new backpack has been waiting for her since they went supply shopping last week. Her new supplies rattle inside when she picks it up and slides it on her back. “C’mon Daddy, we’re going to be late.” 

“Hit the breaks kid, you’ve still got to eat breakfast.” Matt says, wandering over to her and gently redirecting her back towards the kitchen table. There’s no real way they’re going to be late this morning, Rosie’s been up and getting ready since before Matt’s first alarm even went on, eager and impatient to get out the door and on to her first real day of kindergarten. Listening to her lay her clothes out last night it fully dawned on him that this was happening, that the little squirming bundle of limbs and startling sounds had somehow grown up into an energetic five-year-old just itching to get out the front door. Hadn’t it just been yesterday that Elektra had shown up on his doorstep, calm and collected and sure as she told him that she didn’t have it in her to be a mother but that if Matt was interested, if he wanted a chance at being a father, then it was his. (“We were good together Matthew. Maybe she’ll be the best of both of us.”)

“ _Dad_.” Rosie whines, but she climbs up into the chair he pulls out for her, thin arms banging on the tabletop as she settles in her seat. Matt pours her cereal and milk, reminds her to chew her food before pouring coffee for himself into a travel mug. He doesn’t think he’s going to have a chance to drink it here considering how quickly Rosie’s slurping down her cereal. 

Matt’s slipping a granola bar into his briefcase when Rosie announces “I’m done now! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

She clamors out of her chair and stretches to deposit her bowl next to the sink. Matt grins, reaches right over her head to place it in the sink and rinse out the last drops of milk before they can go sour in the air. 

“Do your shoes match?” He asks, smiling wider when she huffs, “Yes.” 

“Do _my_ shoes match?” He asks, laughing when Rosie throws herself against his legs, “Daddy!”

“Okay, okay, let’s get your stuff and go.”

Rosie cheers, latching hold of Matt’s hand and dragging him towards the door.

-

There’s a line of excited students and nervous parents forming outside the classroom door when they get there. Rosie’s hand spasms in his, tiny and clammy, her heart quick, quick, quick inside her chest. “The teacher’s at the door.” Rosie says, voice wavering somewhere between enthusiastic and scared. Matt tightens his grip, wishes she’d let him pick her up and hold her close but she’s already reaching the point where public displays of affection make her squirm with embarrassment, he’s pretty sure if he tried it right now she’s kick him in the stomach. “His hair’s long,” Rosie whispers just a touch too loudly, “Like mine.” Matt nods, remembers the new parent packet the school sent out. Nelson. Franklin Nelson, veteran kindergarten teacher. Matt may have run his name through LexisNexis as soon as he got it. There wasn’t anything incriminating to find but that hadn’t really put Matt’s mind at ease.

They shuffle forward until its their turn to make introductions, Rosie bouncing in place and apparently undecided about whether she wants to stand next to Matt or slightly behind him. She finally slips in front of him, backpack bumping against his knees. 

“Hello there! What’s your name?” comes a cheerful voice directly in front of them. Rosie leans back hard, her voice just starting to thin around the edges when she answers. Her heart is beating almost as hard as Matt’s. He wonders if it isn’t too late to look into home schooling. 

“That’s a really pretty name Rosie. I’m Franklin, but my friends call me Foggy. It’s nice to meet you.” 

They shake hands and then Mr. Nelson is rising out of his crouch, extending his hand towards Matt. “Hey there Mr…”

“Murdock.” Matt says, trying hard not to feel nervous, “Matthew. Uh. Matt. Rosie’s dad.” He extends his hand and waits for Mr. Nelson to take it, catalogs the feel of his palm, the strength of his grip, his steady unworried pulse beneath his skin. He smells like sugared coffee and warm butter and dry erase board markers. His laughter is soft, kind, it vibrates in Matt’s fingertips. “Nice to meet you Rosie’s dad. ” He says, and there’s a split second’s tremor in his pulse. “Matt.”

Matt chuckles, feels Rosie slip her hand into his and tug, “Daddy you can go now.” 

“Oh wow.” Mr. Nelson—Foggy—breathes, sounding amused, “You don’t pull your punches do you Rosie?”

Matt squeezes Rosie’s hand. “I told Jennifer about today so I can stay with you a little while longer, get you settled—” Rosie’s hand is so small inside his that Matt doesn’t think he’ll be able to let go.

Rosie lets go of his hand. “I’m okay.” 

And then she wanders into the classroom with its smell of crayon wax and non-toxic finger paints under the thin layer of lemon-scented cleaner. Matt listens to her go, her heartbeat wandering among the dozen other small bodies, their parents, the scrape of chairs on linoleum. He wants to rush after Rosie and sweep her into his arms like when she was a toddler, run them both back to the apartment and lock the door behind them until he can figure out how to get time to stop moving forward.

“You okay there Matt?” Mr. Nelson asks gently, “It’s okay if you’re not by the way, today’s hard for a lot of parents.” 

Matt smiles wanly, shakes his head. “You must hear it a lot but it really does seem like it was only yesterday she was...”

“Yeah,” Foggy says, “I have orange juice and animal crackers inside if you need a moment.”

Matt laughs, listens for Rosie, chattering with another child, their high, cheerful voices rising over the din. 

“I should probably get going.” 

“I’m nodding sagely here.” Foggy says warmly, “And I promise she is in safe hands.” 

Even without listening to his heartbeat, Matt believes him. 


End file.
